1. Field of the Invention
According to a first aspect, the invention relates to an applicator device for a cosmetic product.
2. Discussion of Background
“Cosmetic product” refers in particular to a product as defined in Council directive 93/35/EC dated Jun. 14, 1993.
Known from GB 2 343 149 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,700 are applicator devices for cosmetic products intended to be worn by the end phalange of a user's finger, for example the index finger. It is difficult to draw a line with great precision with such devices, the applicator device veering off course at the slightest bending of the finger.
Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,274 and WO 99/32010 are toothbrushes provided to be worn by the last two phalanges of the finger. Such an assembly is acceptable for a toothbrush, but not for applying cosmetic products, which requires particularly precise control of the applicator's movements.
Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 336,540, U.S. Pat. No. 340,382, U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,962 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,177 are writing implements whereof the end opposite the tip is configured in a fork. One finger, for example the index finger, is slid between the two arms of the fork. These implements in particular make it possible to improve the writing comfort, without hindering the movements of the implement. In particular, the fork allows the writing implement to pivot from front to back relative to the fingers engaged in the fork. Such a degree of freedom is particularly important for cursive writing, which involves drawing a large number of loops with continual changes of orientation of the writing implement.
The use of forked sleeves is not advantageous for a cosmetic applicator. Indeed, the user moves the applicator essentially by moving the arm and the wrist, the applicator having to remain immobile relative to the fingers when one wishes to apply the cosmetic product with great precision. The forked sleeves are on the contrary provided to allow the movement of the of the implement relative to the fingers. Moreover, the forked sleeve, in the writing implements, is provided to allow support of the hand in a position where the wrist rests on the writing surface. In the case of application of a cosmetic product, the support for the hand is irrelevant, since the wrist does not rest on a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 657,370 and WO 93/13949 both describe a writing implement with a sleeve including a closed loop provided to receive the index finger of the user's hand. The shape, incline, and size of the loops are provided so as not to hinder the tilting motion of the writing implement relative to the index finger, for the aforementioned reasons. Such rings are therefore useless for cosmetic applicators, because they do not contribute to immobilizing the applicator relative to the finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,974 describes a writing implement with a sleeve having a closed orifice. In one alternative embodiment, the size and position of the closed orifice are provided so that the user's middle finger is engaged in the orifice, the hand in the writing position including at least three fingers folded against the palm, i.e. the middle finger, the ring finger, and the pinky finger. Such a position is not convenient for applying a cosmetic product with great precision.
Lastly, known from U.S. Pat. No. 427,338, WO 97/34771, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,206, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,018 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,271 are writing instruments mounted by rings on the second phalange of the user's index finger. Such devices do not allow very precise guiding of the writing implement. It is therefore not possible to consider using them to apply cosmetic products.
Thus, no devices are known that are adapted to applying cosmetic products and that can be conveniently locked in position relative to the fingers of the hand, so as to allow an extremely precise application of the cosmetic product.